It was only a kiss
by bootybertholdt
Summary: How did it end up like this?


For: Everyone who's patiently waiting for the next chapter of Revolving Doors. I'm sorry guys! I'm working on it; it's just been really hectic recently with concussions and school work and all that jazz. So here's a little drabble I did a couple of weeks ago.

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke…"

Naruto drawled out his teammate's name, a large hand going to scratch at his long blond locks. He had started growing it out after he overheard Hinata telling some girls that she liked the Yondaime's hair. But damn, he didn't understand why his dad let his hair get this long. His bangs kept getting into his eyes and these sideburns made his cheeks itchy.

"Sasukeeeeeeee…"

Dark grey eyes slid to observe the annoying blond currently spinning in the stool beside him. As Naruto twirled in his seat, his unruly hair whipped around his face, flicking him in the eyes and causing them to water.

"You're such an idiot. I can't believe you're going to be running this village soon."

Quickly grabbing on to the counter, Naruto stopped his stool with a jerk. Lunging forward with the momentum, he stuck his pointer finger out at Sasuke and exclaimed, "Hey! I'm gonna be a great Hokage. I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke pushed away the offensive hand with a flick of his own, and turned back towards his steaming bowl of ramen. This was the fifth time this week that he'd eaten at Ichiraku's, and it wasn't because of his own preference. Needless to say, he was sick of Naruto dragging him along to the stand and having to endure this torture for at least an hour.

Naruto also returned to his food, however he had a smug grin plastered onto his face as he shoveled noodles into his giant mouth.

"Besides, you're definitely my inferior in every way possible."

Trying to quickly eat his lunch so that he could escape Naruto's clutches and his loud mouth, Sasuke ignored his teammate's remark and brought his chopsticks to his lips. Maybe if he got done quick enough, he'd be able to walk Sakura home from work. He hadn't seen her in a couple of days.

"I mean, I'm stronger, taller, more attractive—"

Sasuke snorted at that one.

"I've got more muscles, I know more jutsus. All the ladies love me. Hell, even Sakura-chan loves me more!"

Sasuke couldn't ignore Naruto's little rant anymore. Putting his chopsticks back on the counter, he turned his head towards the blond, dark eyebrows cinched in exasperation.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

Blue eyes lit up in mischief as Naruto began chuckling darkly. He began to rub at his chin like he had some terrible secret and one blond eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Well," Naruto began, straightening his back to seem dignified and more intelligent than his teammate. "She did kiss me first, y'know."

Sasuke's face quickly morphed in annoyance as he scoffed. With a look of disgust, he returned his gaze to his food, eyes piercing daggers into the soggy noodles.

Naruto burst into laughter as he saw Sasuke become moody and reclusive. Smacking a tanned hand across the Uchiha emblem on the man's back, Naruto leaned in and whispered, "Someone's jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous about."

"Yeah huh! That's why you're moping in your ramen! 'Cause you know I kissed Sakura-chan way before you did."

"Idiot, it was CPR. She had to do it." Sasuke's voice rose as Naruto's guffaws drowned out his protests. "You weren't even conscious for it!"

Wiping a stray tear from his twinkling eye, the blond let out another snort. "Doesn't matter. Her soft, luscious, plump lips were on—"

"What the hell are you two arguing about now? I swear, without me, you two are hopeless."

Their pink-haired teammate had ducked her head underneath the hanging flaps of the stand, her hands on her hips in a clearly "no nonsense" gesture.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Sasuke and I were just talking about how you kissed me before you kissed him. And now, he's all moody 'cause he knows it's true!"

Grabbing Sasuke's forgotten chopsticks, Sakura pulled his ramen towards her and took a bite of his soggy noodles. Turning bright green eyes towards the blond, her lips quirked up in a knowing smile.

"That is true, Naruto, but you forgot something. You and Sasuke kissed way before anyone else."

The two boys whipped their heads to stare at their female teammate. Sasuke's face was hardened into a glare, while Naruto's mouth was hanging open while he thought of a response. Eventually his brain caught up to his body, and he began stammering excuses and denials. Sasuke took his bowl back with a look of disgust, and Sakura just laughed while she ordered another round of ramen.


End file.
